The present invention relates to organic compounds, such as pleuromutilins. Pleuromutilin, a compound having the following formula:
is a naturally occurring antibacterial, e.g. produced by the basidomycetes Pleurotus mutilus and P. passeckerianus, see e.g. The Merck Index, 13th edition, item 7617. Further modified pleuromutilins are also known.
Surprisingly, it has now been discovered that certain classes of pleuromutilins modified with boron are surprisingly effective antibacterials. This, and other uses of these compounds, are described herein.